minecraftstorymodefandomcom-20200223-history
Pumpkin
Pumpkins are crops found in Minecraft: Story Mode. There is also a white variant which is exclusive to Minecraft: Story Mode. Pumpkin (Normal) Appearances *In "[[The Order of the Stone|'The Order of the Stone']]"', Jesse practices sword fighting with an armor stand with a pumpkin on it. Later, Ivor uses a pumpkin to spawn an iron golem. *In "[[The Last Place You Look|T'he Last Place You Look]]", Soren mentions that he used pumpkins to safely observe endermen from a distance. **He later disposed of them after creating two enderman suits. **Later when Jesse activates a lever, a few pumpkins fall down onto a few iron golem statues to make iron golems. *In "[[Order Up!|'Order Up!']]", Jesse finds a pumpkin in a chest in the Old Builders' Temple. He/she can later determinately use it to make an iron golem to show the Build Club. *In "Hero in Residence, Jesse can get a pumpkin from Stacy Plays and make pumpkin pie. White Pumpkin Appearances *In "A Portal to Mystery", Cassie Rose's disguise includes a white pumpkin. Jesse retrieves one after finding Lukas wearing it because of getting framed. **There's a farm of white pumpkins in Cassie's lair. *In "Access Denied", Jesse can determinately use a white pumpkin to help escape the Hostile Mobs. This fails and results in Jesse being caught and made "useful". * In "[[A Journey's End?|'A Journey's End?']]", Jesse has the choice to show a white pumpkin to The Old Builders, who are reminded of Cassie. In the end of the episode, Jesse places the white pumpkin on a pedestal in the Order Hall where it now resides. *In "Hero in Residence", the white pumpkin can be seen on display in the Order Hall. Trivia *In regular Minecraft, Snow Golems wear pumpkins on their heads. However, if the Pumpkin is removed using Shears, the original head will become visible. *In "Order Up!", Jesse will always find a pumpkin inside the Temple of the Old Builders regardless of which chest he/she chooses to open. *Cassie's White Pumpkin also has a voice disguiser which changes her voice into a deeper, raspier, one. **When wearing a White Pumpkin in Episode 7, it won't give Jesse a deeper voice, and it will have no yellow eyes. **This might be because it was damaged in their sword fight in episode 6. *In Episode 6, after the lights go out in the dining room, the Redstone Lamps are replaced by glowing white pumpkins, which emit a pinkish color. *When confronting the White Pumpkin in the library, if Jesse chooses to attack the White Pumpkin instead of fight the spiders, the pumpkin will have a slash mark on it. *It has been confirmed that pumpkins are white in the world the The Mansion is in. http://stirpicus.tumblr.com/post/166911548096/how-did-cassie-make-those-white-pumpkins Gallery Mcsm ep5 pumpkin.png|Jesse taking a pumpkin in the Temple of the Old Builders. Mcsm white-pumpkin-farm.png|A farm of white pumpkins. White_Pumpkin_Useful.PNG|Jesse wearing a white pumpkin. Mcsm ep6 lukas-pumpkin.png|Lukas holding the scarred pumpkin. Screenshot 2016-08-09-10-31-19.png|A bugged scene with invisible Lukas, which makes the pumpkin float in midair. Mcsm ep8 WhitePumpkinonCraftingTable.jpg|The White Pumpkin on a Crafting Table. Flaming.jpg|A white pumpkin Jesse set on fire. 640-3.jpg|Cassie Rose wearing a white pumpkin. Category:Items Category:Blocks Category:Minecraft Story Mode Exclusives Category:Disguises